Classes
When choosing a class, take into account your character's background. Where are they from? What race are they? Who or what have they fought? Also take into account your personal, real life skills. Do you enjoy fighting from range, unleashing powerful magic? Or are you more of a personal fighter, ready to don heavy armour and get stuck into the melee? Remember, you have until level 4 to finalise your character. It’s also encouraged to attend as many Training Nights as you can to try out different weapons, armour and skills. Table Assassin Assassins receive the Poison ability for free. Assassination, a timeless profession, is common in Vantacor. The most common organisation of these death dealers is known as The Faceless, a shadowy brotherhood that has become fractured since the outbreak of the war. Relying on guerrilla tactics, poisons and above all, speed, Assassins strike when the moment is right, causing the most damage, and disappearing before a counter attack can be made. Assassins rely on their innate agility to avoid blows – shown via the Natural Armour skill. Examples: Assassin’s Creed, Departed, oriental Ninjas etc. Barbarian Barbarians receive the Death Fight ability for free. A brown band must be worn to show this ability. Barbarians are big hitters that are usually the first into the fight. Not caring about their own welfare and causing the most damage is the Barbarian maxim. They have the uncanny ability to keep going when others would drop. This is the only class that can wear Full Leather armour with Add-ons. Examples: Vikings, Berserkers, Conan the Barbarian etc. Healer Healers receive the Heal skill for free. A white sash or band must be worn to indicate this skill. Specialising in healing and defensive magic, the Healers of Vantacor are always respected and, in a state of never-ending war, their help is always required. Traditionally specialising in front-line healing via touch, Healers can wear up to half plate, typically being where the fighting is the thickest. Healer characters must wear a white tunic or shirt to denote their Healer class. Monk Monks receive the Self Heal ability for free. Monks are swift fighters and specialise in an ability Heal themselves, instead of others. They rely mostly on their swiftness to avoid blows, and so specialise in wearing no armour. Relying on more specialised weaponry, such as the Naginata, quarterstaffs or other symbolic Monk weaponry, their ability to outlast is legendary. Examples: the Shaolin monks, some religious orders etc. Brendan Harms is a wizard Rogue Rogues receive the Backstab ability for free. The nimble thief and the swashbuckling pirate, these are common Rogues in Vantacor. Relying on dirty tactics and cunning, rogues know the many vital areas of an opponent and are trained to exploit weaknesses. Rogues are known in Vantacor for their ability to find and unlock treasures and then set traps for the unexpecting victim. Scout Scouts receive the Light Armour and Two Weapon fighting skills for free. Rangers or trackers mostly, Scouts traditionally use two weapons over any other style, preferring the fluidity and constant offensive pressure that Florentine offers. Proficient in light armour, they fill a niche between the dirty tricks of the rogue and the guerrilla tactics of the Japanese. Preferring to live up to their namesake, Scouts are often found on their own or in small groups, advancing ahead of the main force. Sentinel Sentinels receive the Polearms weapon skill for free. Often city guards turned opportunist, the Sentinels of Vantacor have filled many roles: Bodyguards, Pikemen, Gate Watchers and even Royal Guards. Heavily armoured fighters specialising at keeping an enemy at a distance while shrugging off damage and dealing it out, Sentinels are the timeless watchers of Vantacor. Sorcerer Sorcerers receive the Arcana skill for free. Mages, Conjurers, Arcanists…call them what you will, the Sorcerers of Vantacor are to feared. Able to cause immense amounts of damage from afar with their unblockable attacks, freezing opponents in ice or even laying magical traps, Sorcerers are adept at causing chaos on the battlefield. While proficient at laying down the damage, they rely on minimal armour so as to not hinder the casting process. Sorcerers cannot exceed an AC of 3. See the Arcana section for more information. Warrior Warriors receive light armour and medium/heavy armour skills for free. Fighter, Knight, Hero, Sword Saint or Kensai. Capable of wearing any and all armour and specialising in weapon and shield combat, the Warriors of Vantacor form the frontline of any combat ready force. Being the only class able to wear both full plate and equip a shield, they have an incredible ability to ignore attacks.